IBC’s First Superhero Fanta-Drama Series "Voltron Man" Set to Change Pinoy Viewing Habit Starting September 8
August 7, 2014 Fresh from the success of IBC’s fantaseryes Janella in Wonderland as IBC-13's first fantasy series and followed by Janella: A Teen Princess. Kapinoy primetime actor AJ Muhlach will be back on primetime, but this time is dubbed the Action Prince, suiting up for the title role as the much-awaited premiere of the superhero action-drama on Philippine TV titled Voltron Man premieres August 11 at 8:30 p.m. Take over from 1990's action superhero series Computer Man with Eric Quizon as the superhero who goes by the name. A computer hacker is suddenly hit by a mysterious light (shaped like the Milky Way galaxy, a spiral shape of some sort) from his computer monitor. The shape sticks in his chest and grants him superpowers, as well as becoming his symbol. The old version wears a black/gray tight clothes. Computer Man wears black tights adorned by a singular symbol of the milky way. A hacker by profession (yes, there were hackers already during the 90's), he got struck by strange light from the milky way, which gave him the ability to get inside computers and the power to turn into bits and travel through electric wiring, his powers are related to computers and how the hell the producers found association between stars and computers. Voltron Man is an all original series from IBC-13 combined the power-packed mix of action, superhero, comedy-drama, fantasy, thriller, family and romance. The main star of the series along with his co-star Coleen Garcia, award-winning TV and indie movie director Monti Parungao and IBC’s Head of Entertainment TV Laurenti Dyogi, graced the event to officially break the news. Created an all original material that elements of action-packed superhero story with a soap opera and fantasy format. It begin to shoot in full HD television while filming. Considered as a strong third-player in the Philippine television scene, IBC-13 prepared primetime series for the Kapinoy Network compete against the ratings of their rival networks. Introducing series are Thirdy Lacson's crososerye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, Janella Salvador's feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz' Only Me and You and the latest addition is AJ Muhlach’s Voltron Man. Another original prime-time, just 3-weeks after its feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, proved to be the ratings winner for the sequestered TV station IBC-13 upon the request of advertisers, who have place TV ads in intend to engage Channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes. Directed by the acclaimed film and television director Monti Parungao and developed and produced by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, Voltron Man, IBC-13′s newest all original production follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will is the Voltron Man costume with love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His love interest was named the girlfriend Louise Santos (played by IBC's most promising princess Coleen Garcia), an ordinary girl in the world for the love interest. Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Despite being a fight, Voltron Man will fight and kill the evil imposter Styker (Paolo Ballesteros) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. With his uncanny ability, learns that his burden is also a gift and transforms himself into a crime-fighting superhero. The world will need a hero when an asteroid hurtles toward Earth to the entire world in order to gain the world domination will packed at the storm. It will fight some of enemies, evil and villains in the forces who will define Voltron Man's strategy. The amazing super powers and by saying "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man", he was made to turn the full-fledged superhero known as Voltron Man. At the lab on the path to becoming a superhero. The left arm of the suit has a panel that flips open to reveal a display that contains a mission log in the wrist area to record history and provide records. The right arm contains the weapon system which projects an unusually strong and powerful laser out of the small cannon on the wrist. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Voltron Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. Voltron Man reveals his secret to the superhero, accepted with great enthusiasm, gets a statue in the capital of every country, and dating with Louise. The launch of the series was similarly different, done a few weeks before July via the unveiling of a giant billboard in EDSA with AJ himself flying over the billboard in full display of his Voltron Man costume. Voltron Man also stars Lance Lucido as Batang Man, Harvey Bautista as Young Boy, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre. Rounding up the cast is Paolo Ballesteros as Stryker, one of the many villains, Lance Lucido as Batang Man, Harvey Bautista as Young Boy, Raymond Bagatsing as Machete, Pia Magalona as Ms. Jerine, Cacai Bautista as Kikal Sanchez, Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco, Joross Gamboa as Super Z, Miel Cuneta as Abby Gonzales, Nathan Bareera as Nathan Santos, Virginia Pozon as Sharlos Lee, Jiro Manio as Darius, Matt Edwards as Jonathan Velayo, Kat Alano as Black Hola Hola, Edward Mednez as Andre de Guzman, Celeb Santos as Nikap, Maribeth Bichara as Gloria Soriano, Jovic Monsod as Incredible Monk, Stephanie Henares as Step Montero, Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez, Mon Castro as Pareng Jamar, Gary Lising as Gary Tam, Jericka Martelle as Jerika Fernandes and Val Sotto as Val Paras. Follow Voltron Man and his adventures and don’t miss the premiere of this exciting superhero action-rama which is sure to engage the whole family. Voltron Man opens this August 11, starting at 8:30 p.m. right after Janella: A Teen Princess on IBC-13 Kapinoy Priimetime. For updates on the show, please LIKE its Facebook page www.facebook.com/VoltronManOfficial and follow it on Twitter @VoltronManOfficial. 'Kapinoy Fantaserye milestones' :Janella in Wonderland (January 6, 2014-July 18, 2014) (Janella Salvador) (mermaid) :The first-ever fantaserye on Philippine television: :With: Marlo Mortel, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B and Kat Alano :Theme song: I Need to Know (Barbie) by Janella Salvador :Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (June 23-October 3, 2014) (Thirdy Lacson, Miguel Moreno as Kroko) (crocodile) :With: Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio :Theme song: Kroko by Hans Mortel :Feel-good fantaserye: :Janella: A Teen Princess (July 21, 2014-present) (Janella Salvador) (teen superheroine princess) :With: Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce :Theme song: Sunny Day (Coco Lee) by Janella Salvador :The children's croco fantaserye: :The first-ever action superserye for a crime-fighting superhero: :Voltron Man (August 11, 2014-present) (AJ Muhlach) (crime-fighting superhero) :With: Coleen Garcia, Raymound Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre :Theme song: Torpedo by Eraserheads